For Better or For Doom?
by Kawaiikid223
Summary: Aneko is your average 7th grader, goes to an average school, likes average things, has a somewhat average family. But when a big head boy, a green foreign exchange student from another planet and a green dog with tacos tumble into your life, things get weird! (Rated T for occasional foul language and over obsessive insanity.)
1. Chapter One: Mornings Suck

_'Pi-pi-pi-pi, Pi-pi-pi-pi.'_ The alarm clock sang out, in its **horrible** metallic screech of doom. The pile of overturned covers rustled and squirmed. A thin hand weaving out of the mess, and reached for the piece of plastic screaming bloody murder. Finally grasping the little blister, she walked to the small window facing the neighbors yard, yanking the poor clock out of the wall outlet in the meantime. Yes that poor little clock. So innocent! All it wanted to do was sing, but all it gets in return is being chucked out the window. It flew out of the house with amazing speed, knocking over a potted plant and scaring the neighbors pet cat snow-bell. The girl gave out a triumphant sigh, and clambered back to the mass array of sheets and doom, maybe a stuffed dragon but who's counting. Falling on her back, the mattress creaked and groaned. Her vibrant green eyes, slowly shut tight...  
"Aneko! What the heck are you still doing in bed!" Ah yes, apparently there is still one alarm clock that no one can manage to shut up, no matter how hard you throw her out the window. And that horrible screech would belong to my 19 year old sister, Bethany. With her, you can smell the evil from a mile away, or maybe it's that cheap perfume she is always bathing in. "Lemme alone, I need my rest..." I mumbled, finally deciding to quit my shameful montage called a narration. As you can tell, my name's Aneko, it actually means 'sibling,' but all my friends are geeks and decided to call me Cat, it does suit my temper, and pretty much everything else about my personality. "Get up you lazy piece of garbage! You have school today!" Bethany hissed, yanking my precious pillow out from beneath my head, and proceeded to hit me with the stupid fluff-ball. The irony, I get it. "Blech, don't remind me. Just wake me up until I can find some sort of motivation." I slurred, voice muffled by the mass of covers. "Gah, If you dont get up now I'm going to be late!"  
"And I should care because?"  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell mom." There it is people, the evil doomed spirit awakens from deep inside her doomed soul, or she never got her coffee yet. But with college students, there is practically no difference. I shot up in bed, immediately stumbling and half falling out of the mass of bed sheets and pillows. "Good, now get dressed." Beth snarled, tossing the pillow behind her back, in which it coincidently hit my head. Glowering at the empty door-frame, I begrudgingly stood up, and walked to my closet. "Too hot, to stupid... Why do I own this?" I whispered softly, as I continued to tear and sort through clothes. My hand landed on something soft, and puffy. I tore the item off it's hanger, "... Guess I got nothing better..." I whispered, throwing the navy jacket back onto the bare mattress. I finally decided to go along with my favorite shirt, it was bright red and had the Kit Kat logo on the bottom, but "kat" was scribbled out and replaced with "cat" in handwriting, above the text it showed a white kitten rooting through a bag of candy. Pairing it with a simple pair of jeans and the jacket I picked out earlier and my old 'galaxy, doctor who' converse I got for my birthday, I guess I was ready to go. "Aneko! If your butt isn't in the car by the time I count to ten, I'm making you walk to school, you hear me!?" Ah yes, again the child of all damnation rises, and again I will soothe her doomed soul. "Pipe down, will ya! It's not like you're going to be late for something! You start class at 10 every day!" Ok, I never said I would soothe her doomed soul kindly, or not sarcastically. However it is true, the demon I have to call my sister gets to start class every day late, and they have a vending machine, A VENDING MACHINE! HOW IS THAT REMOTELY FAIR! Ahem... Back to the point. I sprinted down the stairs, grabbed my backpack that was resting on the kitchen table and threw open the screen door, very productive. "3-2... Well you're just lucky now aren't you Aneko." Beth spat, angrily throwing her car door open and starting up the small Toyota. "Whoa, wait, you where serious about the whole 'walking thing'?" I asked, slightly surprised, climbing into the front seat next to her. "What made you think that I wasn't?" Bethany shifted gears and sped out of the front driveway, just nearly missing the garbage can and the neighbors other pet. "... Say anything and you are dead to me." She growled, backing the car up slightly and proceeded down the street. "You know, maybe I shou-" "No."

"Then can I-"  
"Are you sure it's-"  
"No."  
"Hey look we-"  
"No."  
"Bye then I-"  
"Bye Aneko, and no, I will not spare you a dollar for the candy machine that is across the street."  
 _Dang!_


	2. The Martian, The Witch and the Wannabe

**A/N- I just wanted to thank all of you who have been supporting me so far, a guest user, and Theredraven for the reviews and also Melody-Violet, and KizuNii for the Follows/Favs. Seriously! You guys are too awesome! Speaking of Seriously, I would like to thank a user on this website named Invader Bean, she drew the cover for this story, and is an amazing author! Everyone definitely needs to go check her story, Seriously Again, out! Once again, thank you all!**

The Toyota sped away from the school yard in haste, and with my lunch. I had the urge to scream "You can't starve me, I'm the bloody-united kingdom!" but for the sake of my potential social life (If I had any), I kept my mouth shut. Suddenly, I felt my body lurch forward, causing me to fall. Sitting up, now keep in mind but I may need to get my vision checked, but there was a _green_ boy towering above me sniggering away. This was no a joke, I swear he's green! He peered down at me, a smug expression was all I could read on his horrible green-bean face at this point. My reaction, I slugged him with my book bag like any sensible person would! Ahem, well- what most sensible people would do. Standing up and dusting myself off, I glared at the kid, who was holding the side of his head and hissing in pain. This time, I did let my big mouth loose (something I really shouldn't do). "You're lucky we didn't get assigned our textbooks yet you moron!" All the greenie, and another random kid could do was stare dumbly as I turned on my heel and stormed through the doors of the school building.

...

The classroom was absolutely still, adding to the curtain of dread that I was oh-so courteously tangled up in. It really didn't help that the teacher I was assigned to was the Grimm-Reapers second wife. "Are you going to introduce yourself, or am I going to get Torque to glue you to a desk." She hissed. I gave out an awkward cough in a pathetic attempt to compose myself. Man, I hated public speaking, but then again- who doesnt? "Well, ahem. My name is Aneko, I moved here last summer with my mom and sister. I like music and soccer, I am currently the team-captain of the Detroit Beavers. I also like... I don't know, TV? Can I just sit-down now, my legs are falling asleep!" The teacher grunted in response of my short temper, and motioned towards an empty seat in the third row. I ambled towards the desk, plunking my stuff down on the dirty floor. I'll probably regret it later, but so far my chair doesn't have a back to it, so there are currently no alternatives. "Due to budget cuts, the school has to remove the backs of two chairs from every classroom." A boy's hand immediately shot up, "Ms. Bitters, why would the school need the backs of our chairs to save money, wouldn't it be easier to just remove two chairs altogether?"  
"You don't want to know."  
Let's see, temperamental, sarcastic, and straight to the point... I think I had just found my deceased Great-Aunt, Debbie.

...

Our teacher, Mrs. Bitters (she seems to live up to her name), began her lecture on the universe, I guess I intruded during mortal philosophy class. "And hereby, as we speak our existense is absolutely pointless. For our miserable planet, and everything on it are destined to fall into a black hole, writhing in agony, and shame. We are absolutely doomed... Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom" She went on a loop, like a broken- scratched up record that you just can't shut up. Although her voice is driving a figurative steel rod into my brain, I began to grow tired. True, I did stay up till three in the morning watching some sort of documentary on italian radios or something like that. Letting my chin rest on the desk table, seeing as if I tried to lean back I would end up falling and causing a scene, my eyes grew heavy. I had never really considered falling asleep in class- but I guess now would be a good time to start. I let my breathing slow, my eyes droop, and all seemed peaceful. That was until I felt something prick the back of my neck. I brushed it off, it was probably just a mosquito or a nerve, until it happened again. I turned around to see the same boy that had asked about the whole chair thing. He had round glasses and thick, black hair that was scruffy and short, a small piece jutting up from his scalp into a scythe shape. He handed me a slip of paper and went back to writing notes of which I really don't have any concern of. Facing foreward once again, I carefully unfolded the note, laying it out on the desk. Now this kid has to be related to a doctor because it took me ten minutes just to figure out what the heck he written down, I had managed to translate it to this.

 _Paneeko,  
_ _My name's Dib and I have noticed strange things going on in this school,  
are you in any-way shape or form interested in the paranormal?_

My reply was simple, _'Yes, why do you ask?'_ I crumpled the note and tossed it carelessly behind my back, stiffling a laugh when I heard a small 'ow' from behind me.

 _That's nice to hear, not many kids really care about that kind of stuff.  
_ _Now another question; do you know that one green kid in our class?_ _He seems to be staring at you._

My head shot up immediatly and was met with a hard glare from the other side of the classroom. It was that one kid from earlier, except that he seemed to have a bruise forming at the side of his forehead. Moron, he deserved it. I graciously returned his stink-eye and stuck out my tongue childishly. The green child turned up his nose with disgust, and faced forward again, my victory is sealed. I have won this silent argument, 'take that stupid-head.' I hummed cheerfuly as I wrote out my next note to Dib.

 _That guy? He pushed me down when I first got here, such a gentleman.  
_ _Anyways, why do you ask? By the way, my name's Aneko,  
you can just call me cat, or whatever you want- I really don't care._

 _Ok then, Aneko. Well, don't freak out at this but he's actually an alien!  
I have evidence on my computer, if you want to see._

Well that explains a lot, possibly. The green skin, the unnatural eye color, no nose, no ears. He just might be an alien, though I am not to sure. He could just be really sick. Either way, I think my victory had just gotten a little sweeter; point one for earth, zero points for Mr. Green-Mean-Martian-Dude! Wait... Is he a dude? Do martians even have genders? I guess I'll just have to ask Dib at lunch, he'll know.


	3. Announcement, Sorry

Ah, I really hate to say this but I kind of hate how this story has progressed. I never had a plot in mind, and I honestly didn't know what would happen after introductions. Plus the intro is overdone and cliche. I'm sorry to say this but my story is hereby cancelled. However, fear not for I have a new story with some of the same characters; Aneko is in it but I tweaked her personality and name. It should be out by the end of this week? I don't know for sure. I'm sorry to all those who are supporting me, but this story is just way too cliche.


End file.
